Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
This is Where Squidward Enjoys a Jazz Concert. Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 3 The Plot It starts off With Squidward Relaxing at home, Where he Feels So relaxed in his bath while he listens to Kelpy G Play on the Radio, He feels 100% Relaxed and later gets out of the Tub, and found out he's 4 Hours Late for Work, But Squidward Doesn't care and He Gets on his Bike (The Bike from The SpongeBob Movie 1) And he Happly Greets Everyone in Such a Happy Mood, And he later Shows up at the Krusty Krab, But Mister Krabs Asked Him why he was late, And Squidward Bragged About his Tickets in Mr Krabs's Face, He has 4 Tickets, And he asks SpongeBob if he wants to come along, SpongeBob Says Yes. He And Squidward Are Riding in the Bus and Squidward Sees his Girlfriend Sally, Both Squidward and Sally Hug and Squidward Introduces her to SpongeBob, Later SpongeBob Invites Patrick, "Sorry SpongeBob, I'm not Able to Come , Me and My Lady are at A fancy Restruant, I wish i could Come, But i'm Busy, I'll Come with you Next Time, Ok?"-Patrick on the Phone, SpongeBob sighs And Tells Squidward that Patrick is Busy, "That's ok SpongeBob, It's You, Me and My Girl Sally, This Night couldn't get any more better"-Squidward Says to SpongeBob. So SpongeBob And Squidward and Sally Get Front row seats, And then Bubble Bass Shows Up, And Eats both of Nate's Tickets, And Nate Runs After Bubble Bass, Which is Seen By SpongeBob And Squidward and Sally, So, They Sit Down in their Seats and Watch the Concert, They Relax to The most soothing Jazz Music and Later Bubble Bass Shows up, And he ends up Tripping Down The Stairs, a Few people off the Audience Try to Help Bubble Bass up, Squidward and Sally Are Fast Asleep, And SpongeBob later woke up After Noticing Bubble Bass, "Hey Bubble bass, How did you come in here?" -''SpongeBob Asks Bubble Bass, Bubble Bass Later Notices Nate, And Nate is holding 2 Backstage Passes, Bubble Bass Eats Both of Them and Nate Gets very Angry. Nate tells one of the Producers that he has a Problem, Bubble Bass Ate his Tickets and Stole His Seats And His Backstage Passes, And SpongeBob Grabs Bubble Basses Tougne and Reveals That he Has Been Eating People's backstage Passes and Tickets the Whole Time, SpongeBob Later Grabs The Tickets From under Bubble Bass's Tougne and The Security Throws Bubble Bass Out, And The Jazz Continues On, Soothing it's Audience, Later Squidward and Sally Get Woken Up by The Security Person Wakes Up Squidward and Sally. "''Hey, hey, Wake up, Shows over, Wake up, Wake up, The show ended 3 Hours Ago." Later Both Sally and Squidward go to their Boat and Sally Thanks Squidward for a Wanderful Night and Kisses Squidward, And then Sally Drives Squidward Back Home, And Sally tells Squidward to have a Great night and she hopes to have a night as good as this One, The Episode Ends When Squidward goes to Bed, And says "Good night" to the Audience And turns his Lamp off. Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:Episodes Category:2014